


October 26th 2016

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Fool Me Once [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Character Death, M/M, The things we don't say, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: On October 26th 2016, Q completed the modifications on his replacement and handed the keys to 007’s replacement, Lance Hendricks.One week later, on return from a successful mission, Q accepted a dinner invitation from 007 and he spent that Christmas in the arms of a man whom he loved.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rigel99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigel99/gifts).



It had been more than eleven months since Bond had walked, well drove, away from MI6 and thus became the eldest agent to ever ‘retire’ from the agency alive. It was a long time to leave a double oh number empty without someone to wield that license to kill.  The rumours were beginning to run rampant, as well as the betting pools. The departments within the agency were notorious for their betting pools. However, none would allow Moneypenny or Tanner into one, assuming that they both would have inside knowledge as to which agent would be blessed with the much coveted 007 moniker.

Q Branch had begun hounding their Quartermaster for Intel as to who would be the new 007, assuming that he would also be one of the first ones to know. He would be working closely with the new agent.  However, Q had no information and had yet to pry any out of Moneypenny. `

After yet another coffee break where they were pestered by those seeking inside information, Moneypenny and Q returned to M’s outer office.  The door to M’s office opened almost immediately and M stepped out ahead of another man.   
  
Tall, greying in a distinguished manner, dark tortoiseshell glasses and dressed in dark navy, both Q and Moneypenny gawked.  Thankfully he was engrossed in speaking to M and didn’t notice Moneypenny’s sharp elbow dig into a Q’s side.   
  
“Tanner will be in touch with the details.  Welcome to the team,” M shook his hand and guided him to the door pointedly ignoring Q and Moneypenny’s curious glances.     
  
The man shrugged into a dark wool pea coat that had Q salivating almost as much as the man himself, and left with a junior secretary who appeared at the door without any visible prompting.   
  
“Who the hell is that?” Moneypenny breathed. 

“If you two are done gawking like school children, we do still have an agency to run,” M chided them turning back to Q and Moneypenny who had yet failed to move from where they lurked at Moneypenny’s desk.

“And if you must know, that is our new 007 since it has become apparent that Bond is no longer going to be joining us anytime in the future.” Moneypenny nudged Q giving him a side glance.  

“So when you have moment, Ms. Moneypenny there are quite a few personnel matters that need taken care of with the transfer of our new Double Oh.   And Q, I am sure you will be getting acquainted with our new agent soon. Please kit him our accordingly and show him around Q Branch and the armory.   I sure he will more than meet your approval.” Mallory promptly returned to his office leaving Moneypenny and Q still gawking.

“No.  Don’t even think about it,” Q hissed at Moneypenny’s mischievous smirk.  “I’m not swapping out one 007 for another. Even if he is rather handsome.  That way lies disaster.”   
  
“Spoilsport.”  She gave him a gentle shove towards the door.  “But I’ll call you later with all the pertinent details.  Age, marital status...”   
  
Q returned to Q Branch and headed directly to his office, nodding to R on the way past indicating he did not want to be disturbed.  Alone, he sagged into his chair and reached for his keyboard bringing up a program he hadn’t opened in months.    
  
“You’ve been replaced,” he said to empty air, searching for the tell tale blip of the SmartBlood but the screen remained stubbornly blank.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Q was convinced Moneypenny had in passing leaked to her “gossip minion network” the Intel that Bond was being replaced.  Rumours ran rampant. And he was also convinced that Tanner was going to utterly loose any sanity he had left before the week was out because of all the questions he was being asked regarding the new oncoming agent   
  
One rumour questioned where he was from. Section H... Section P... Section S... Some even guessed from MI5. Another said he was an American import.     
  
The talk came around that he was another Bond. Womanizer. Used the Honey Pot mission style to get what he needed.   Others said they had heard he was a ruthless undisciplined killer. Someone else said that he was from the Silva era with the Old M.    
  
Q tried to ignore it all.  But, he had to work with the new agent directly and it was hard to not let all the speculation begin to taint his views a tad.  God knows he didn’t want another Bond to work with as 007.    
  
Unfortunately he was lost in thought about Bond when Tanner cleared his throat behind Q and announced “Quartermaster?  Let me introduce 007.”   
  
Q’s mouth went dry when he turned but he recovered swiftly, Quartermaster mode with a touch of frost slamming into place.   
  
“007.  You may call me Q.”  He gestured around the large room.  “As I am sure you have been told, this is my domain.  You don’t bother my staff, you don’t fiddle with my prototypes and you do not help yourself to anything from the branch kitchen.  If you follow my rules you should leave my department unharmed.”   
  
Q met the agent’s eyes defiantly, daring him silently to make a smart remark, but was treated to what appeared to me a genuine and pleasant smile.     
  
“Understood, Quartermaster.  Though I must say I find the work you do here to be fascinating.  Your branch is held in high regard in the far-flung sections.” He offered Q his hand to shake.  “Lance Hendricks. Formerly Y section, Zagreb, 2 years. Before that, Berlin.”   
  
They shook and Q summoned a small smile that only hinted at disapproval of agents in general.  “Return all equipment to me in decent condition and we’ll get along just fine. Komodo Dragons are not an acceptable excuse for lack of care.”   
  
Hendricks glanced at Tanner, obviously confused.  Q had already walked away towards a bench where a grey plastic tray sat.  “I’ll explain later” Tanner whispered as they followed.

Q presented Hendricks with the tray that held various models of the agency preferred Walther make sidearm.  “I don’t have a sidearm ready for your use at this moment, 007. We were not informed of your preferences beforehand.  If there is something you prefer...”    
  
“The P99, if it is available and not too much inconvenience, Quartermaster.” The new 007 offered immediately.  “I’ve grown accustomed to carrying that style.”    
  
“We can accommodate that easily.  If you would please see R over there, my second, for a palm scan please.   I’ll have your firearm ready for you, say within an hour.” Q continued maintaining his Quartermaster mode inwardly thinking it was a good thing he didn’t ask for a PPK or he would probably have thrown it at him.    
  
“Thank you Quartermaster.  Much quicker than I expected.  I’m not accustomed to such efficiency.” Q glanced up at the man to be met by dark brown eyes.  Eyes that easily met his cheerfully.    
  
Fuck... Q thought to himself. He was so fucked.  Moneypenny would never let him hear the end of this.

 

“But what’s he like?” Moneypenny pressed two days later over lunch in Q’s office.  She speared a salad leaf and gestured with it. “You know... is he another Bond?”   
  
“He’s very... nice.”  Q hedged, concentrating on the fascinating contents of his sandwich.  “He asks permission before he touches my equipment and doesn’t cause a disturbance in my department.”   
  
“Is that a double entendre?” She smirked at him, turning to a chuckle when he blushed slightly.  “Oh god, he’s caught your eye. This is priceless. What was that about not trading one for another?”   
  
“I’m not!  Last thing on my mind.”  They ate in silence for a few minutes, and then, “He was intrigued by my new designs for the car.  Actually asked if I minded if he came in to help. Said he used to enjoy tinkering as a boy.”   
  
“And does our Quartermaster think a bit of tinkering is a good thing or not?”   
  
“I’m going to ignore your rather obvious implication and assume you mean the car.  The answer to which is yes. I think he may have rather more respect for a machine he’s helped build.  What do you think?”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Q slid out from under the and leaned into the open bonnet of the car alongside Hendricks.  “I think another couple of hours and we’ll have the mechanics done.” He peered inside at the pulley that Hendricks was wrenching on at the moment.     
  
“A day of myself and my techs doing the last of the programming and she should be ready for a test drive.”     
  
“I can’t wait,” Hendricks glanced up at him. Q couldn’t help but notice the stray lock or grey hair that had fallen out of place across his forehead.  His fingers twitched to put it back in place. “I don’t think I’ve ever had the opportunity to drive such a expertly build machine before Quartermaster.”   
  
“Q Branch strives to,” what he really wanted to say was I strive to for my agents, emphasis on ‘my’...    
  
Hendricks pulled a shop towel out of his pocket reaching up towards Q’s face, “You’ve got..” he wiped a huge smudge of grease off Q’s face.

 

“Thank you.”  Q was suddenly very aware of how close they were standing in a mechanics bay that was otherwise deserted.  He pictured Hendricks leaning in to kiss him and... “Shit! Sorry!”    
  
He stepped back abruptly and caught his leg on the bumper.  Hendricks grabbed his arm to steady him, chuckling. “Clumsy.  Alright?”   
  
“Been down here too long,” Q said to cover his embarrassment.  “If I get an early start tomorrow I should have her ready for your trip to... Turin, is it?”   
  
Q knew fine well it was Turin.  Always prepped for his agents’ missions, he had this particular one, Hendricks first under him, researched to the nth degree.  He had 5 more days to get the car ready and had been working on it every spare minute. Much of that had been alongside the agent who delighted Q with his knowledge and enthusiasm for the work.   
  
“Well then, I suggest we call it a night Q.  I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hendricks patted the car and squeezed Q’s shoulder in a friendly goodbye as he left.   
  
007’s visit to Turin seems and easy up front in and out mission. Retrieval of data from a lower Spectre agent whose wife had just discovered he was planning on leaving her for his much younger secretary.  The wife’s livid explosive angry was a good pressure point to poke as a door inside. Hoping allowing him to bring back much needed data to help in dismantling the next step in the Spectre network.    
  
“I’ll give you a full report on how she handles when I get back Quartermaster.” Hendricks had come in, been kitted out by Q personally for his first mission as 007 and picked up the keys to the car he and Q had finished.     
  
“Good luck on in the field 007,” Q’s standard parting for his agents.  Hendricks hesitated for a moment as if he was going to say something else but instead gave Q a smile and a squeeze of a shoulder before heading out.    
  
Moneypenny who had been lurking talking to Tanner was immediately at his side as soon as the agent had left. “Well, tell me. So far I don’t see the swagger and cockiness of Bond.  Rumours may be wrong for once.”

 

“I’m not sure they could be any more different,” Q grinned.  “It’s a pleasure to work with him so far.”   
  
“You,” poking him in the chest and whispering, “are taking me out to dinner to tell me just how much pleasure you are getting, you little shite.”   
  
“Language, Miss Moneypenny.”  He practically skipped away from her.  “Meet you at Casa Madeira, 8pm sharp. Details then.”   
  
Q headed to the restaurant straight from Six having checked in briefly with his team that Hendricks and his other active agents were all accounted for.  He wouldn’t be needed until the following day so he treated himself to a ridiculously expensive bottle of European lager while he waited for Moneypenny.   
  
“So, lover boy,” her handbag landed on the bar by his elbow as she hopped onto the stool beside him, casually elegant in Armani jeans and terrifying heels. “Spill.”   
  
“No ‘hello Q, how was your day?’”  He delayed by ordering her gin and tonic, pleasing and frustrating her in equal measure.   
  
“How was your day drooling over our new addition?”   
  
Q smirked.  “I object to the word drooling, but I will admit to enjoying his company immensely.  He’s such an interesting man. Did you know he’s spent time in over half our offices in his career? He speaks nine languages and has a masters in forensic psychology.  He was aiming for a career in criminal law before he was recruited.”   
  
“Well, he certainly speaks the language of the boffin.  You are a smitten kitten. And is he equally fascinated with you?”   
  
“I don’t suppose so, but...”   
  
“But...?”   
  
“I’m so hopeless at this, Eve. The first man to genuinely spark my interest in months and I just don’t know how to read the signs.  I mean, when he puts his hand on my back as we’re examining the car engine, or our hands brush when he takes something from me... or when he asks my thoughts and actually listens attentively to my reply...”   
  
“Oh he is so into you.  Ask him out.”   
  


“But is he?  Or is he just being polite? Maybe this is a mistake.” He sighed taking a long drink from his lager.  “It will turn out to be a disaster, just like Bond. Not doing that again.”    
  
“Oh my god.  You haven’t even tried yet and you are giving up” she jostled him with her shoulder.     
  
“I think I’d be better off just living with 12 cats the rest of my life.”  He turned to face her, serious look on his face, eyebrows scrunched. “I don’t even know if he is gay, Moneypenny.”   
  
“Q!  I can’t believe you said that.  You are in espionage.” She whispered to him. “I’m sure there is some way to find out if you just think about it.  You are such a child sometimes.”   
  
“I am not Moneypenny!”   
  
“Then prove it. When he returns from his mission, ask him out. It’s just coffee or dinner.”

  



	4. Chapter 4

Moneypenny did not let it drop so by the time Hendricks returned from Turin 8 days later after a highly successful mission Q was a nervous wreck concealed within his Quartermaster shell.  
  
“What happened with the wife?”  Moneypenny whispered as they waited for Hendricks to finish speaking with M.   
  
“He got her to safety and persuaded her to tell him what she knew.  His people skills are impressive.” Q whispered back.   
  
“So he slept with her.”  Moneypenny felt disappointed in the agent even though it was a fairly standard method for extracting data.   
  
“Noooo.  Not at all.  Didn’t need to.  She cooperated because he helped her.”   
  
“Bloody hell.  Is that for real?.”  She was quiet, thoughtful.  “If you don’t ask him out, I will!”

 

007 returned from his first mission as a double oh having proven himself more than qualified for his new role.  And what was even more impressive was that his Q Branch issues vehicle and all his equipment came back with him... in one piece.   
  
Hendricks strode into Q’s office depositing his gun, kit, and car keys on Q’s desk.  “She drove perfectly. I couldn’t have asked for a more perfect ride, Quartermaster.”   
  
“Ta 007.  I will pass your appreciation onto the rest of Q Branch.”  Moneypenny words of ask him spoke loudly in Q’s head and he knew if he didn’t approach the subject even just for coffee or lunch that she would hound him until he did.   
  
Hendricks still hovered at the cornered of his desk as both and and Q started to speak at the same time, resulting in awkward smiles.   
  
“You first 007.  Please.” Q commented inwardly deciding that he couldn’t ask the strikingly handsome man in front of him out for even a simple cup of coffee.  “Input about your tech? Mission feedback?”   
  
“Not exactly.  I was wondering if you would join me for dinner?  I don’t know many good places to eat yet, but I’m sure you could recommend somewhere?”   
  
“Oh!  Dinner, yes of course.  You must have lots of questions about the car.  Maybe a few ideas about improvements, which I would love to hear.  And being new, I suppose you haven’t had much opportunity yet to enjoy eating out.  And...” Q ground to a halt and started to laugh self-consciously. Hendricks looked amused. “Sorry, babbling.  I suppose a straightforward yes please would have sufficed.”   
  
“Quite alright.  I enjoy your enthusiasm, Q.”  Hendricks’ smiled and Q had the urge to reach up and brush the floppy silvered fringe from his brow.  “Let’s call it a celebration of a first mission going perfectly to plan. And you’re right, so far I’ve only eaten in places crowded with tourists or theatregoers.  As I’m neither, I think it’s time I was introduced to some quality out of the way dining places.”   
  
“Lovely.”  Q was aware he was grinning so hard now his cheeks would start to ache soon, but the excitement that had replaced the nervous butterflies in his stomach wouldn’t let his face quit.   
  
“So... shall we say 7.30?”  Hendricks passed him a piece of paper.  “Here. My number. Text me your address, or where you’d like me to pick you up.  Oh... and if there’s a dress code. I wouldn’t want to embarrass you by turning up in casual if you’d prefer somewhere a little more formal.”   
  
“Lovely,” Q repeated, then in an effort not to seem a complete simpleton, “smart casual will be fine.”

Q texted his address to Hendricks.  And then immediately had second thoughts about it.  Maybe he should have just met him at the restaurant or had him pick him up at 6.

But, it was too late now.     
  



	5. Chapter 5

And of course he was on time. Punctual. To the exact moment.  Q was sitting, waiting for him on the outer steps of his building when Hendricks pulled up and parked his car a few spaces down. “You appear to be ready?”  He joked. Q immediate reaction was to want to bury his hands in the other man’s thick grey hair, having to shove his hands into his pockets to contain himself.    
  
“I hope you don’t mind walking,” Q began.  “It’s only a few blocks away. Night is nice and it’s been an eternity since I’ve actually been able to just roam the city.”   
  
“You are my tour guide for the evening, Q.  Lead the way.” The two walked for a ways chatting in genetic terms about work, people they were both familiar with there and living in London in general.  Eventually Q   
stopped them at the entrance to a small storefront that announced that it was as MIO and specialized in simple Italian cuisine.    
  
“I know it doesn’t look like much from the outside but believe me the food is excellent, excellent wines, and friendly staff who let have relaxing meal and never rush you in and out.”

“It sounds ideal.  I love Italian food.”   
  
Finally seated, ordered and chatting over an open bottle of red, Hendricks toyed with the stem of his glass and said “Q... May I ask you something?”   
  
“Of course.”   
  
“I heard a rumour that you and my predecessor were dating and...  well, you have people looking out for you, I understand?”   
  
Q hid his face in his hands and groaned.  “A rumour? Oh god, what did she say?”   
  
“Tanner happened to mention that you and Bond had a slightly more complicated relationship than purely professional.  And it didn’t end well.” Hendricks chuckled quietly, “and Moneypenny pounced on me in the Gents of all places and warned me not to crush your heart or she would do something similar to other parts of my anatomy.”   
  
“I hate them both.  Oh god, I am so sorry” Q babbled, “I’m fuming at their interference. Sorry, this was supposed to be just dinner and I wasn’t expecting anything more, and...”   
  
“Q, hush.”  The older man reached for Q’s hand.  “It’s fine, actually rather charming.  And, if you’re agreeable, I would like for this to be the beginning of something more.  I just don’t want to tread into unfinished business.”   
  
“It’s finished.  Never really started to be honest.  And he’s gone, won’t be back. So I suppose what I’m saying in a roundabout way is yes.”   
  
“Good.  Tell me something else?”  Hendricks grinned. “Do you ever give a simple yes to anything?”

“Only on comms.  Concise, facts, and an occasional scolding when needed, I have to admit.”  Q laughed half embarrassed. “Otherwise I tend to babble incessantly. I’m sure Moneypenny will tell you the very same.”   
  
“I find it rather adorable.”  Hendricks commented giving Q’s hand squeeze before picking up his wine glass once more.      
  
“Let’s see, what would Moneypenny say about me.  My circle is small. I am loyal to the end. And never ever fuck me over.”  Q pulled a leg up underneath him into his chair getting comfortable as he drank his wine and thought for a moment.    
  
“If you are serious about this possibly being the beginning of something possibly more than I think I would tell you.  I hate small talk.” Q held his glass out for Hendricks to refill.    
  
“I want to talk about atoms, death, aliens, sex, magic, intellect, the meaning of life, far away galaxies, the lies you’ve told, your flaws, your favourite scents, your childhood, what keeps you up at night, your insecurities, your fears...  I like people with depth, who speak with emotion from a twisted mind. I don’t want to know “what’s up”.

“You have a poet’s soul and a scientist’s mind, Q.  It’s what I find most intriguing about you.” Hendricks twined their fingers together.  “Is it too soon to anticipate long conversations, lazing in bed with coffee and pastries?”   
  
“Well, we haven’t even had dinner yet,” Q smiled.  “But that sounds like something I think I would like.”   
  
“Good.”  Hendricks brought Q’s fingertips to his lips, pressing them lightly to his mouth, just as their food arrived.  “This smells amazing.”   
  
They continued talking over the meal, exchanging glances and smiles in the occasional moments of comfortable silence.     
  
“Oh, taste this!”  Q offered a morsel of chicken on his fork.  “I’ve never been able to work out how they keep it so succulent.  Do you cook? Maybe you can tell?”   
  
They finished dinner and another bottle of wine chatting back and forth, taking a lovely slow evening with little interruption from the restaurant staff.  The cool night air had set in as they slowly walked back towards Q’s building and Hendricks car.    
  
Hendricks arm found its way around Q’s slim shoulders as they walked along.  Q found it exhilarating and a comfort all at the same time.    
  
“I had a lovely evening Q.   You’ll have to show another little out of the way place soon.”  They stood facing each other just off the steps of Q’s building, fingers laced together.     
  
“Maybe I am being too presumptuous in asking but come up? Tea? Coffee?  Another bottle of wine? Spend the night?” Q smirked, cheeks flushing. “Shite!  I am so not good at any of this.”    
  
Hendricks closed the distance between them, kissing Q softly. “I think it’s refreshing. And yes, I would love to come up”. Pulling Q closer to him, wrapping arms around him.  “Life is too short in our field Q. Live in the moment. So let’s see about that tea or coffee and other things”   
  
  


 


	6. Chapter 6

Q’s alarm sounded and he tried to roll over to snooze it, only to find himself pinned in place by a strong arm.  His fingertips managed to locate his mobile under the pillow and silence it before his bed partner was disturbed, settling back down with a contented sigh.  
  
He ached pleasantly in all the right places from a night of good sex. And it had been good.  No awkwardness, no embarrassing moments.   
  
No regrets.    
  
Q wanted to curl against the sleeping man and enjoy the lazy morning they had talked about, but duty called.  
  
Pressing a light kiss to Hendricks’ shoulder Q slipped from the bed and headed to the shower.    
  
Cleaned up, dressed and caffeinated, Q returned to the bedroom to find Hendricks still fast asleep.   He hesitated in the doorway but then crossed to brush his lips over the sleeping agent’s.  
  
“I have to go to work but no rush for you to leave.  Sleep. Breakfast in the fridge, help yourself.”  
  
Hendricks murmured “Ok” though he was barely conscious. Q smiled fondly, already feeling this was right.  He would text him the details too. Tell him to stay as long as he wanted. Q was humming by the time he set foot on the street for his walk to Six.

  
By mid morn, Q stood at his workstation in the forefront of the main area of Q Branch confronting someone banging against their firewalls.  Occasionally he would ask something of R or gesture to one of his minions for something but his entire focus was on the monitors in front of him.   
  
He could hear Moneypenny’s heels clicking across the tiled floor heading his way.  She sidled up next to him, shoulder to shoulder, facing the monitors with him. He gave her a quick sideways glances but continues to work, fingers flowing over the keyboard.    
  
“And...?” Moneypenny finally asked, his silent was making her crazy.    
  
“Not now Moneypenny.  Busy.”  
  
“So that means there is something to tell,” Moneypenny beamed at him.    
  
“None of your business even if there was something to tell.”    
  
“So where did you go?  What did you talk about? What’s he like?  How was the sex?”

“Eve! Go away.”

“I can’t.  Not until you satisfy my curiosity.  This is progress!”  
  
“Not here.  And I am annoyed with you, so maybe I’m justified in keeping you in suspense.”  
  
“Ugh, he told you?”  
  
“That you threatened him while he was trying to piss? Yes!”  He finally stopped to look st her properly. “I adore you, Moneypenny, but please let me fuck this up on my own.”  
  
“You won’t.  You have some weird kind of glow about you.  Like a man who got what he wanted and is going to revel in it.”  
  
“Maybe so, Eve.  Maybe so.” He paused until she turned on her heel to leave. “But it was the best sex I’ve had in a long time.”

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

“Are you positive this is where you want to be for the holidays?” Q leaned up against his kitchen counter, tea in hand.  Pyjama pants hung low on his slim hips and his oversized hoodie swam on him also. “I’d completely understand if you wanted to take time to celebrate with family.”   In his head, Q hoped the answer would be that Hendricks would be in London for the holidays with him, but he was prepared for that not to happen.

Over the past two months, things had progressed quickly between the two of them, at lightning speed, which provided intriguing fodder for the rumour mills and betting pools.  There were still moments when Q was overly cautious with his heart, his own insecurities about relationships and emotions arising, but the agent did everything he could to assail those feelings.

He had virtually abandoned his MI6 issued flat, spending most of his time on home soil at the Quartermaster’s dwelling.  They already managed life within and out of MI6 as if they had been together for much longer than they had.

Hendricks stepped forward, smiling as he took Q’s cup out of his hands, refilling it before handing it back to him.  “And just where else do you think I would rather be?”   
  
“Don’t know.  Family? Friends?”  
  
Hendricks poured himself a coffee and leaned beside Q.  “And are you not both to me? You are the only person I want to share this Christmas with.  The last three have been spent out of the country. I would love a traditional holiday.”   
  
Q scrunched up his nose. “I’m not sure what that is.  I tended to avoid festivities wherever possible.”   
  
Hendricks led him to the sofa in front of the fire.  It was artificial electric flame, but with the lamps turned low and a cosy throw that had appeared on his sofa sometime over the last few weeks, Q found his flat had become distinctly homely.   
  
“You don’t like Christmas?”   
  
“I suppose I never really saw the point.  It’s for children, isn’t it? Or Christians, I suppose.  Depends if you believe in Christ or Santa. I’m dubious about both.”   
  
Hendricks chuckled and pulled Q to lean against him, Q’s back pressed to his chest.  The laugh rumbled through Q also, making him smile at the warm feeling that spread through him.  Happiness. Contentment. Love. He liked it.   
  
“Is this where I tell you only good boys get gifts?”   
  
“Is this where I tell you bad boys give better?”  Q squirmed around in Hendricks embrace so they could share leisurely kisses.


	8. Chapter 8

Q stood in from of the mirror in the bedroom fussing with his tie.  He so did not want to go into work today. The last few days had been delightful and relaxing getting to spend time with someone he deeply cared about enjoying the holiday time that he always dreaded in many ways.   They had relaxed, with no real set plans, did what they wanted to when they wanted.  
  
A face appeared over his left shoulder as hand snaked their way around his neck.  Hands batted away his own and took over dealing with his tie that he seems incapable of doing this morn.  

“Are you sure I can’t talk you into staying home for a couple more hours.  You could go in with me later. I don’t have to meet with M for my briefing until 10 am.   

“As much as I would love to,” his eyes met the smiling dark brown ones staring at him in the mirror.  “R is probably ready for a break after covering the holiday for me. And besides, what kind of Quartermaster would I be if I didn’t have your kit waiting for your mission.”

“Well far be it for me to stand in the way of the Quartermaster’s duties and since I can’t seem to convince you that staying here would be better use of your time....”  He placed a kiss to his dark hair as he smoothed down Q’s tie that he had just finished adjusting “This should be a simple in and out mission, Q, but when I come back, a nice dinner out someplace should be on the agenda and let’s see if we can’t plan a long weekend away somewhere in the near future.  I doubt if you’ve been anywhere for a real holiday and a long time.”  
“Holiday...?  Holiday...” Q tapped his chin, pondering.  “Heard the word, not sure what it means.”   
  
Hendricks pulled him into a tight embrace, resting his chin on Q’s shoulder and smiling at their reflection.  “Then I’ll take great pleasure in educating you. Somewhere hot, with no WiFi.”   
  
Q wrinkled his nose. “Sounds very like Hell.”   
  
Hendricks chuckled.  “Go! I’ll see you later.  I need to check my backup weapon over again.  I’m not quite comfortable with it.”   
  
A couple of hours later Q had checked over Hendricks kit and reviewed the mission parameters.  He was examining a backup weapon when the agent appeared at his side.   
  
“Ready to head out, Q.   A moment in your office first though Quartermaster?”

“Of course.  I’ll be in the comms when you land, 007. Q continued as they headed towards his office.   007 closed the door behind them as Q set the windows to opaque shutting out any curious eyes of Q Branch.  

“One last moment before I’m off to Belgrade,” 007 stepped into Q’s personal space, one hand cupped the back of his head, fingering lacing into his hair.  The other gently gripped his hip, pulling him in closer. “I won’t be gone long,” he whispered against Q’s lips. “Remember, we had plans for when I come back.  Beginning a new year together.” And with a gentle kiss, 007 was out the door and on to his mission. 

Hours later via Air Serbia, 007 was in Belgrade and having made his first initial contact with his mark and preparing for an small dinner party he was invited to later in the evening. 

The dinner party was set to be in the mark’s suite, a small affair with no more than 20 or so people in attendance.  Q had limited visual on the suite through the hotel’s security systems, hallways and some access to the outer living areas of the suite.   Audio was nonexistent except through his agent’s comms. Hendricks was conversing with his mark and a few others. Q’s view was of him and the limited area around him.  Having panned out his view, Q now had limited visual access to the majority of the room, but no view of the outer entrance way. 

His attention was drawn away for a few moment by staff needing his signature on files.  Just as he was getting ready to signal the closest minion to retrieve his tea mug from his desktop in his office, loud voices interrupted the gathering on his screen from outside his viewing area.

“I need better visual” Q demanded as his techs scrambled to make his request happen.  “R, I need to know who just entered the suite.”

“007. Status.”  But the response that the Quartermaster received was one that is always dreaded... One with many possibilities that floats in the back of your mind and one you do not ever want to here.

“Q, I’ve been compromised.” The agent quickly blurted out.

 


	9. Chapter 9

“I need to know what is going on in there now!” Q called out as shouting continued to be hear from the hotel suite on the cameras.  “Who just entered that room?!”

But before anyone could give him that intel or an extraction plan could even begin to be formed, the entire room witness their agent be forcibly grabbed by two of the marks bodyguards and relieved of all his hidden weapons.  Another figure appeared wildy discussing something with their mark gesturing frequently at their agent.

Without a word, their mark waved a hand angrily at one of his bodyguards who forced Hendricks to his knees and delivered a kill shot to his forehead in one swift move.

The sudden stillness in the branch seemed to last forever, as did the fall of Hendricks’ lifeless body to the floor.   
  
Q’s chest constricted and the strangled gasp that crawled its way up his throat choked out in a ragged “No!”   
  
Hendricks lay on his side, Staring Sightlessly.  Behind him the room was still filled with raised voices and gesticulating men but Q’s focus was glued to the agent on the floor.   
  
“Oh god... ” Between the agent’s eyes, a dark spot bloomed.  A flower of blood unfurled behind him across the wooden floor.  Brown eyes glazed and dulled.   
  
“Quartermaster?  Q?”    
  
He jumped when R touched his arm and the noise of his department came roaring back, deafening and confusing.   
  
“Get me an ID on that newcomer!  Find me someone on the ground closeby and mobilise medivac! Get me M!”

Q knew that there was not need to mobilise medivac to the area.  He had seen too much death already to know that Hendricks was gone. No recovery from a wound such as that.  This would not become a retrieval mission. There would be a push to find out just what had gone wrong with their Intel.  People bustled around him, shoving data at him, printouts of guest lists, anything that had been a part of this mission scenario.  

He stood silently watching his monitors as Hendricks body was unceremoniously carried out of the room more than likely to be discreetly disposed of somewhere in the vicinity of the hotel.  An attempt would also be made to remove any trace of him being within that hotel room. Their techs would however find what evidence they needed. He would make sure they didn’t come back until they did.

“We have something Q.  Facial recognition,” R called out, bringing his focus back to Q Branch, just as M appeared at the outer doors of Q Branch, Moneypenny at his side.

“It appears we have a traitor in Section Y,” Q handed over the findings to his superior.  “Hendricks last posting before coming to us.” 

Q half listened to M bark orders out to himself and those around him before he left them to have at it.  Moneypenny stood silent next to M, trying to catch Q’s eye, but he ignored her. And before she could approach him, he had managed to lock himself away in his office giving R orders to take control of the Branch whilst he worked in his office on this incident.   
  
Q slumped into his office chair rubbing his hands over his face roughly, dislodging his glasses.  They tumbled to the floor but he didn’t even acknowledge it.    
  
Hendricks was gone.   
  
Hendricks wouldn’t be coming back.   
  
It felt like there was a gaping hole in Q’s chest, so raw he looked down, expecting g to see himself ripped and bloody, but under his hands braced against his own chest his shirt was clean.   
  
Hendricks was compromised.   
  
Hendricks was assassinated.   
  
Killed.  Dead.    
  
Q rubbed his hands on his clothing.  Dark red blood had pooled around Hendricks silver hair.  Red. Silver. He would never see those colours together again without reliving this moment.   
  
A cautious knock sounded at his door and it opened slowly.  Moneypenny slipped inside and crouched down beside him taking his agitated hands and gently stilling then.   
  
“Let’s get you Home.  M’s instructions.”   
  
“I... can’t...  I need to pull my report together.”  Q straightened up, tried to take his hands back, but she held on.   
  
“R has it all under control.  You’re white as a ghost and you’re shaking.”  She produced a handkerchief and tenderly dabbed at his cheeks but made no mention of the tears coursing down his cheeks.  Handed him his fallen glasses and quietly persuaded him to his feet.

Q branch was silent when he stepped out of his office.  “R, I need you to….” he started but she stopped him.

“Q, I have this under control.  I know how to reach you if I get desperate for anything.  You just go home for now.”

Q nodded at her and then allowed Moneypenny to guide him out of his division.  He was sure everyone eye in the room was on him, but he was barely holding himself together and had nothing left to snarl at them with.

The ride to his flat was silent.  Q’s face pressed against the cool window on the passenger side of Moneypenny’s car.  The scene of dark red blood had pooling around Hendricks silver hair played repeatedly through his head.   


Red.    


Silver.   


And the words “Q, I’ve been compromised.”

“Q” Moneypenny gently shook him.  He hadn’t even realised that they were parked just down the street from his building and she had opened his car door.  “Let’s get you inside, love.” 

“I don’t think I can...  there’s just too much...” Q pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Moneypenny.” He looked up, imploring her to understand without him having to say it out loud.  Hendricks was all over his flat. He couldn’t go up there, not yet.   
  
Moneypenny slipped back into the car.  “My place, then. For tonight.”   
  
Moneypenny’s home was always comforting.  It was the place Q had run to more than once over the last few years after bad dates, work disasters, and long stressful weeks.     
  
“Tea?”  She gave him a one armed hug.  “You should probably eat too.”   
  
“Not hungry, Evie.”   
  
He didn’t follow her to the kitchen and she watched him with concern until he silently shuffled towards the bedroom.  She knew she would find him curled in her bed, but this time no amount of chocolate or wine would soothe his broken heart.  

Nothing would.

  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Q had spent 8 days enshrined in Moneypenny’s bedroom refusing to even speak to her to the point she had spoken to Tanner considering some sort of intervention from Medical... until day 9.  8 am in the morn, Moneypenny sat at her desk, on the phone, attempting to convince the Home Secretary that M really was not available for her to bend his ear per Mallory waving her off from transferring the call to him.   

The outer door opened and Q strode in. 

No, the Quartermaster strode in, Moneypenny remembered mentally noting, requesting to speak with M. 

M and Q remained shut away for what seemed like an eternity to her curiosity and concern.  Until the door opened and Q nodded to her briefly on his way out to his domain. “I believe we have our Quartermaster back,” M commented from the door of his office. “But keep and eye on him and let me know if you notice anything that might arise as an issue.”

Q watched in silence as the workers installed another name to the wall of service within the agency.  Names of others he knew that had come and gone were displayed there. But none of the others, even Boothroyd and Olivia Mansfield,  had pulled at his heart and caused so much damage as that of Lance Hendricks. It was time to make a difference for this one. 

Over the next few days Q spent longer and longer in his department, most of it closeted away in his office, only emerging when he needed to deal with something or required assistance with a task of his own. 

When Moneypenny arrived on one of her frequent check ins she looked around his office in amazement.   
  
“Where the hell did you get that monstrosity?” She pointed at the yellow-green corduroy lazyboy that was now crammed into the corner of Q’s office.  A handmade blanket made an untidy nest and two pairs of sleepy eyes blinked at her. “You’ve brought your cats to work?!”   
  
“I will be spending a lot of time here, Moneypenny.  It’s not fair to leave them alone for so long.” He reached for the takeaway coffee she’d brought him but she held it out of reach until she got his full attention.   
  
“This isn’t healthy.  You can’t avoid going home forever.”   
  
“I’m not avoiding.  I’m simply too busy to waste time travelling.  007... Hendricks... I won’t rest until we have rooted out every bad apple.  Every fucking maggot!” He slammed his palm on the desk making her jump. “Eve please... I need to do this right now.”   
  
She sighed, finally handing over his coffee.  “Fine. On one condition.”   
  
“What?”     
  
“You will take a break this evening and come out to dinner with me.  At the very least I can ensure you eat properly.”   
  
“Fine” He echoed.  He needed cat food anyway.

Moneypenny was forced to drag Q out to dinner or supply him with takeaway more often over the next few weeks.  Also, there would be a day here and there that he would disappear for an hour or two. He would return sullen, refuse to speak, and hide in his office for a time.      
  
It was then she realised that more and more of his wardrobe seemed to be making its way to work.  Where he was stashing it, she hadn’t discovered. But it was becoming more and more obvious that Q hadn’t been going home to his flat.    
  
Moneypenny decided it was time for a mission of discovery and talked Tanner into being her partner in crime.     
  
“Are you sure this is wise, Eve?” Tanner cautioned her as she keyed in her pass code into the entryway security panel.  “Won’t he be monitoring his flat security?”   
  
“At this stage, I don’t care if he is.  It’s Moneypenny intervention time.” as the lights changed to green and they were allowed access.    
  
“What are we looking for exactly?”  Tanner stood uncomfortably, hands in the pockets of his casual jacket, in the centre of Q’s lounge.  He looked around at a flat that looked comfortable but abandoned.    
  
Moneypenny was already poking around the kitchen.  “Mugs still in the sink. Growing some kind of penicillin.  And unidentifiable things in the refrigerator that were... oh...”   
  
“Oh?”  Tanner leaned in the doorway.   
  
Moneypenny held up a twin pack of salmon steaks that were well out of date.  And then some salad that was mostly mush. “Intimate supper for two?”   
  
“No thanks.  Are we here to clean out Q’s fridge?”   
  
“We’re here to make this a place Q feels he can come back to.  Not eradicate Hendricks, but... make it easier I suppose.”   
  
Tanner searched drawers until he found a bin bag.  “Leave the fridge to me. Go around the rest of the flat.”   
  
Moneypenny wandered the other rooms and noted how much it resembled a flat inhabited by a couple.   Two toothbrushes in the bathroom. Two sets of toiletries. In the bedroom the bed was unmade, spare glasses on both bedside tables, books on one, a tablet on the other.  She opened wardrobes and found clothes that clearly weren’t Q’s.   
  
“Are we doing the right thing?”  Tanner entered the bedroom and perched on the end of the bed.  “I know he’s grieving but maybe he would want to do this himself?”   
  
“We aren’t taking anything away” she decided.  “We’re just going to put his things away, out of immediate sight.  I don’t know if it will help; I just know he can’t live in his office indefinitely.  His reluctance to come back here is based on there being too much of Hendricks here. My goal is just to get him to come home right now.”   
  
“They were together.  More than I realised.”  Tanner surveyed the room.  “Does M know?”   
  
“No.  I didn’t even realise how far it had gone.  Q was happy, that was all I knew, and this has devastated him.”   
  
“He seems to be coping ok.  Working hard, getting results.”   
  
Moneypenny rolled her eyes.  “For god's sake Bill. The man is falling apart!  He just won’t admit it!”

Moneypenny gave him another week or two waiting to see if he would finally return to his flat and something of a normal way of living. But when it didn’t happen she knew she would have to confront him. 

“You can’t keep doing this!” She started on him closing his office door behind her.    
  
“Doing what Moneypenny? A tad few  more details are needed because I have no idea what you are referring.”   
  
“Living here.  Never going to your flat.  Ever. You haven’t been home since...” Moneypenny sighed deeply hovering next to his desk.  “Even your cats are living here, Q!”   
  
“We are perfectly fine.  We have everything we need here.” Q rose from his desk turning his back on her as he began rummaging through a stack of files on the corner of his desk.    
  
“I don’t know where you are stashing your things or sleeping when ever you do, but this can’t go on!”   
  
“And why not?!   I’m fine. I am doing my job beyond reproach.  Q Branch records are impeccable.” He snapped at her, throwing the files back on his desk in a jumble.  “Don’t intervene Eve.”   
  
“I don’t think that Medical or M would approve of this or think it’s the least bit sane if they found out”   
  
“You wouldn’t dare Moneypenny!”   
  
“You need to go home Q. Take your cats and go home for a few days”   
  
“I can’t Eve” something resolved, too calm, settled like armour over him.    
  
“You haven’t heard the last of this Q.  I will take action!”   
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Three days after the confrontation with Moneypenny, Q returned to his office after a particularly long and frustrating meeting to find it devoid of his comfort chair and furry companions.  His office did however have a calm and determined looking Moneypenny sitting in his desk chair. Tanner, looking uncharacteristically nervous, waited by the door.   
  
“What have you done?” He snarled, anxiety warring with fury that she had interfered.  “You had no right!”   
  
Tanner closed the door and positioned himself in front of it.  Eve gave Q her sternest expression. “I told you I would intervene, for the good of your mental health.  If you wish to keep working and not be banished altogether, you will listen! Now sit!” She pointed at the chair opposite.   
  
Q looked like he was preparing to storm out, but the only place he could go was to M and he would side with these two.  “Traitors. How could you do this? And my cats?”   
  
“They are safely back at home and ecstatic to be there.  When I left them they were both snoozing on your pillow having explored every inch of their domain.  They need to be cared for, and you need to find the courage to do it. We’ll help, go with you, whatever you need.”   
  
“I can’t bear to see the place.  It’s too full of him. Please Eve, don’t make me.” Q shook his head pleading with her. 

“Bill and I spent some time packing Hendricks’ possessions away.  We didn’t get rid of anything. They are all still there when you are ready to deal with them, but they aren’t in your immediate sight.”   
  
Tanner cleared his throat.  “Also, Hendricks flat. We will not attempt to clear it until you say so. There are things there that I believe he wanted you to have.”   
  
He had prepared, steeled himself for this outing.  He was calm, contained, not at all what Eve had expected from him.  

“I can’t go in there.” Q stood in the hallway, just outside the open door of his flat.  “I can’t.” He stated flatly. 

“Q.  You have to do this.  Your cats need someone to look after them.” She tried reasoning with his need to be protective of his feline family. 

“Whatever you need to make this situation easier, we will try to supply, Q.” Tanner added.     
  
Q turned as if he was going to snap back with a snarky comment at Tanner,  but stopped turning back towards the open door. He bowed his head, sighing deeply, a hand reached upwards pinching the bridge of his nose trying to chase away a growing headache.  “I can’t get past seeing his lifeless eyes and all the red seeping and pooling around him.”   
  
Q inhaled deeply, gathering himself back together and took a hesitant step forward, one of Eve’s hands on his elbow. One of the cats poked a head around the corner staring down the hallway at him inquisitively.  “They’ve missed you Q. They want you to be home with them too.”

Q walked hesitantly up the hallway.  His shoulders were hunched and every step seemed to be forced, but he reached the cat, scooping her up and burying his face in her fur.  

“Were you in on this you little bitch?”  Her warm weight in his arms was comforting.  The flick of her ear against his cheek in protest at being manhandled was familiar.  She meowed pitifully and her brother added his plaintive cry a few moments later, winding around Q’s ankles.   
  
“You’re hungry? That cow Moneypenny didn’t feed you?”   
  
“I heard that,” she said following him into the kitchen.  “I won’t feed you either if that’s your attitude.”   
  
Tanner placed two laden carrier bags on the counter and began to unpack.  “We’re going to cook. First night back. And there are some fresh staples for the fridge.”   
  
“Meals for one?”  Q spat waspishly but Tanner didn’t rise to it, simply stowing butter, eggs, bacon in the fridge.

 

Over the next few months, Q progressed dealing with Hendricks’ passing.  Moneypenny still had to constantly stay on top of him to eat and force him to go home to his flat.  He struggled at times falling into a manic need to develop tools and weaponry for his agents to make their missions safer.   Q Branch efficiency rose exponentially, as did successful mission rates.    
  
Q had slowly managed to bring himself to go through Hendricks possessions bringing many of them back to his flat.  Even though they were together only a brief time, he couldn’t bring himself to not have a part of him still present in his life.      
  
Moneypenny had only once mentioned setting him up on a date during the passing weeks.  He has just stared at her, hands starting to shake. He didn’t speak to her for two weeks and deleted her access to Q Branch until she swore she would never bring it up again and he could just be the crazy cat bachelor forever.    
  
It was probably pathetic, Q thought, that his cats had become something of a lifesaver, counted on for company and conversation.  But slowly eventually life returned, if not to normal, at least to a semblance of routine, where work filled his days and memories only troubled him on nights where sleep didn’t come. 

  
  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fool Me Once Book Cover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860176) by [Dassandre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/pseuds/Dassandre)
  * [Let Me Say Goodbye Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860205) by [Dassandre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/pseuds/Dassandre)
  * [Remarkable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118478) by [Dassandre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/pseuds/Dassandre)
  * [Even the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118535) by [Dassandre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/pseuds/Dassandre)
  * [When We Met](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118667) by [Dassandre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/pseuds/Dassandre)




End file.
